


Le Roi Est Mort

by brawltogethernow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Episodes 221-224, Gen, kaiba's life philosophy is not your life philosophy, manga canon with anime tossed on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing where I really prefer the anime over the manga is that Kaiba is present for the Ceremonial Battle, because I figure what would happen is <i>instant rivalry displacement.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Roi Est Mort

When Yugi shimmered and then both of him walked away in different directions, that was extremely disorienting.

Oh, sure, Kaiba had been more than used to two very different people barely masquerading as one Yugi. But the way it was, there had been no need to compartmentalize them: They were different, but they spoke for the same things, and clearly for each other. It was all basically the same, he had figured. But this, this repelled that idea. He'd gotten used to them alternating, but watching them facing off, nodding to each other, was dizzying, like looking in a distorted funhouse mirror.

And then they played, and the quiet Yugi, the one he'd never fought, won.

Well.

That settled that, then. Yugi was the King of Games. Not his imaginary friend. Kaiba's rival. He'd lost spectacularly.

If a power could be granted to losing, Kaiba supposed, it was to the loss where you won.

He ground his teeth at the idea of  _two_ duelists who could beat him, but then reminded himself that one of them apparently wasn't brilliant enough. That to defeat one was to defeat both had, perhaps, been reasoned inaccurately, but it was still true.

**Author's Note:**

> _The king is dead—long live the king._


End file.
